Transformers: Alpha
A CGI animated Transformers TV series Plot What you'd expect. Characters Autobots Team Prime *Optimus Prime - Leader of the Autobots. His alternate mode is a semi-trailer truck. *Bumblebee - Reconnaissance Officer. His alternate mode is a muscle car. *Wheeljack - Mechanical Engineer. His alternate mode is a pickup truck. *Hound - Scout. His alternate mode is a military jeep. *Ironhide - Weapons Specialist. His alternate mode is a armored truck. *Warpath - Demolitions. His alternate mode is a tank. *Blaster - Communications Officer. His alternate mode is a sports car. Leader of the Casettibots **Steeljaw - The Casettibot lion. **Ramhorn - The Casettibot rhino. **Ejector - The Casettibot robot. **Blockrock - The Cassettibot condor. Autobot Brothers *Mirage - Espionage. His alternate mode is a race car. *Prowl - High Speed Chaser. His alternate mode is a police car. *Blurr - Data Interceptor. His alternate mode is a sports car. Anibots *Razorclaw - Anibot leader. His alternate mode is a lion. *Rampage - Berserker. His alternate mode is a wolf. *Divebomb - Scout. His alternate mode is an eagle. *Tantrum - Guardsman. His alternate mode is a bull. *Headstrong - Warrior. his alternate mode is a rhinoceros. Cybertron-stationed Autobots *Jazz - 1st Lieutenant. His alternate mode is a Cybertronian car. *Sideswipe - Warrior. His alternate mode is a Cybertronian car. Decepticons Earth-stationed Decepticons *Megatron - Leader of the Decepticons. His alternate mode is a fighter jet. *Soundwave - Communications Officer. His alternate mode is a sports car. Leader of the Casetticons **Laserbeak - The Casetticon eagle. **Ravage - The Casetticon jaguar. **Frenzy - The Casetticon robot. **Ratbat - The Casetticon bat. *Bonecrusher - Demolitions. His alternate mode is a mine-resistant truck. *Lugnut - Thug. His alternate mode is a bomber plane. *Drag Strip - Medic. His alternate mode is a Formula-1 race car *Blackout - Warrior. His alternate mode is a military helicopter. Seekers *Starscream - 2nd Lieutenant (Loyal Seeker). His alternate mode is a fighter jet. *Skywarp - Scientist (Egomaniacal Seeker). His alternate mode is a fighter jet. *Thundercracker - Pyrotecknic (Cowardly Seeker). His alternate mode is a fighter jet. Battlechargers *Runabout - Battlecharger. His alternate mode is a sports car. *Runamuck - Battlecharger. His alternate mode is a sports car. Bruticus *Onslaught - Combaticon Leader. His alternate mode is a missile launcher truck. Forms Bruticus's torso. *Blast Off - Space Warrior. His alternate mode is a space shuttle. Forms Brutcus's right arm. *Brawl - Ground Assault. His alternate mode is a tank. Forms Bruticus's left arm. *Crankcase - Munitions Expert. his alternate mode is a military jeep. Forms Bruticus's right leg. *Vortex - Interrogator. His alternate mode is a military helicopter. Forms Bruticus's left leg. Cybertron-stationed Decepticons *Lockdown - Bounty Hunter. His alternate mode is a Cybertronian car. Seekers *Sunstorm - Aerospace Warrior (Sycophant Seekdr). His alternate mode is a Cybertronian jet. *Dirge - Warrior (Greedy Conehead Seeker). His alternate mode is a Cybertronian jet. *Thrust - Warrior (Obvious Conehead Seeker). His alternate mode is a Cybertronian jet. *Ramjet - Warrior (Liar Conehead Seeker). His alternate mode is a Cybertronian jet. Vehicons *Motorcycle Vehicons - Cybertronian motorcycle/Triumph T110 mptorcycle *Car Vehicons - Cybertronian car/Chevrolet Corvette C7 sports car. *Truck Vehicons - Cybertronian truck/Ford L7000 armored truck. *Tank Vehicons - Cybertronian tank/FV101 Scorpion tank. *Helicopter Vehicons - Cybertronian helicopter/AgustaWestland AW139SAR helicopter. *Jet Vehicons - Cybertronian jet/McDonnell Douglas F-15 Eagle fighter jet. Insecticons *Shrapnel - Insecticon Leader. His alternate mode is stag beetle. *Hardshell - Psychological Warfare. his alternate mode is a rhinoceros beetle. *Kickback - Espionage. His alternate mode is a grasshopper. *Venom - Saboteur. His alternate mode is a cicada. *Waspinator - Aerial Attack. His alternate mode is a wasp. Episodes *1. Arrival, Part 1 (Optimus Prime, Bulblebee, Wheeljack, the Autobot Brothers (Mirage, Prowl, and Blurr), Hound, Ironhide, Warpath, Soundwave, the Casetticons (Laserbeak, Ravage, and Frenzy), the Seekers (Starscream, Skywarp, and Thundercracker), and the Battlechargers (Runabout & Runamuck) debut) *2. Arrival, Part 2 (Bonecrusher & Megatron debut) *3. Arrival, Part 3 *4. Lugnut (Lugnut debuts) *5. Desert (Drag Strip & Blackout debut) *6. Bounty (Lockdown & Susntorm debut) *7. Errand's Fool (Jazz, Sideswipe, Dirge, Thrust, and Ramjet debut) *8. Broken Mind (Blaster, Ratbat, and the Casettibots debut) *9. Beastformers (The Anibots & Insecticons debut) *10. Time *11. Gorge *12. Combaticons Rising, Part 1 (Combaticons debut) Category:TV series